


Vigil [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"They say that one can find peace in a place such as this."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33643) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Length: 0:07:48  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/vigil.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
